Tired Of Running
by yellowsocks
Summary: Alternate Ending to the episode 'Dance Contest'. ZoeyChase oneshot.


**A/N: I just watched the Zoey 101 episode dance contest. And was inspired to write this 'Alternate Ending' ish thing. This is my first Zoey 101 fanfic posted on this site, but I definitely hope to post more soon!**

**Also, the stuff before the first set of 3 bold x's (xxx) is what actually happened in the show. After that, it kind of... well you'll see :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, or the lyrics to the song used in the final scene of that episode. But if anyone knows what song it is, please let me know!**

* * *

**Tired Of Running**

"Chase, Chase." I heard someone call my name.  
I woke up muttering some nonsense that I don't even remember.  
"Not really," Zoey replied.  
"Oh, hey Zo'." I smiled and then I realized, "What time is it? The dance contest, we've gotta..."  
"It's over." Zoey shook her head.  
"What?" I exclaimed in disbelief.  
"It ended like...two hours ago."  
I pulled out my cell phone and stood up to check the time, "I slept through the contest?"  
"You did," She told me.  
"I'm the worst." I frowned, collapsing back into my chair.  
"You're the best." She smiled, sitting down beside me, "You practiced dancing for almost 24 hours straight just so I wouldn't have to drop out of the contest."  
"Well-"  
"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." She said  
"Yeah?" I asked, and she nodded, "Well, thanks but...you know, it was all for nothing."  
"Oh I don't think so," She grinned, standing up and starting the music.  
"C'mon. Let's see what you got." She laughed.  
And I smiled at her, standing up. The music started and we walked up around the fountain. We started to dance, just like I'd practiced so many times.

**xxx**

_Crazy about you every single day and night  
__Nobody makes me feel so alive  
__'Til I met you  
__I don't know how I made it through  
__You turned my world around_

I hear the words to this song, and it makes me think of her. And as we do the part on the stairs, she's in my arms. I see her there, and I can't believe I've waited this long. The next thing I know I'm kissing her. The music keeps going, but it's the last thing on my mind. Suddenly, I realize what I'm doing, and I pull away setting her back down on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," I mutter and I run away. I feel like a coward, but I know I can't face her after doing something that stupid.

Her words ring in my ears, _"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."  
_But I'm sure I've ruined that. I'm sure she'll never talk to me again. I wander aimlessly across campus, just hoping she won't find me. I find a bench and sit down, figuring I'm far enough away, she won't find me now. I lie down, and all my thoughts slowly fade away.

**xxx**

I hear the birds chirp and opening my eyes I see the sunshine over head. I groan, realizing I fell asleep on the bench. I rub my eyes as I sit up, and when I open them again, I almost jump a mile into the air.

"Hey Chase."  
There she is. Sitting right there at my feet on the other end of the bench.  
"Zo'. How long have you been there?" I ask quietly, trying to avoid the conversation that I know is coming.  
"All night," She replies, and taking a closer look at her face I can tell. Her makeup is all over her face, and she has bags under her eyes. She's wearing yesterday's clothes and her hair is messed up. But I didn't even notice at first, because to me, she's still the beautiful girl I kissed last night, the one I've loved since she first came to PCA.

"You sat here with me all night?" I finally ask, breaking the silence.  
Zoey nodded slowly, "I was thinking."  
I swallow nervously, "Thinking. About what?"  
I'm not exactly sure I want to know. But I also have a feeling I already do. She was thinking about the nicest way to tell me she never wants to see me again.  
"You."  
That didn't exactly answer all my questions, but I take what I can get.  
"Look, about last night..." I try but she cuts me off.  
"No, Chase. Let me talk." She says seriously and I nod, thinking I didn't really want to talk anyways as it would probably only get me into more trouble. And I don't know how much more trouble I can deal with right now.  
She doesn't say anything at first, she just watches me, as if she's trying to figure out what to say at a time like this.  
"I love you."  
Well, I wasn't expecting that.

"Sorry, come again?" I say even though I heard her the first time. I just think my ears are deceiving me.  
"Ever since I first met you, that first day at PCA. It's always been there, but I think we've both been avoiding it." She says simply, smiling.  
I'm still not believing these words are coming out of her mouth, it's all so... unreal.  
"Last night when you kissed me, I just wasn't expecting it. We've been hiding from our feelings for so long, that it took me by surprise. And then you took off. I looked for you for hours, and just when I was about to give up, there you were, fast asleep and so I just sat down here. I was going to wait until you woke up, so I could tell you this. I love you Chase, and I don't want to run from it anymore. I'm tired of running."  
And her lips press against mine, just like I pressed mine to hers last night.  
"I love you too, Zo'. And I don't want to run anymore either."

* * *

**So was it good? Terrible? Both? Haha, whatever your opinion, just leave a review, 'cause it makes me happy. :D**


End file.
